


My R, for you

by Sorrowcult



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Song Inspired, Song fic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Eiji saves everyone but himself.





	My R, for you

Eiji climbed the stairs to the rooftop, opening the door and softly closing it behind himself. He looked around and sighed softly, the breeze stronger than he thought it was. It wasn't like it mattered, not really, but he shivered, pulling his sweater closer to himself. He bent down, picking at his shoestrings when caught sight of something out the side of his eye.

  
A boy, long hair that was pulled back in a braid down his back. He was standing on the edge in front of the barrier, looking down.   
Eiji spoke before he could stop himself.

  
"Hey! Don't do it, please.." The boy looked over his shoulder, startled with wide eyes. His eyes were red and teary, Eiji walked close slowly, hands up. It was like approaching a wild animal.  
"What's wrong? Don't jump, please.."

  
The boy shook his head and spoke softly. "You've probably heard it all before.." He talked softly, about a boy who promised to never leave him and dropped him, now happier with a girl with hazel eyes. Eiji felt mad- at this boy, at his ex-lover, and at himself.   
"If you jump, you let him win... You let someone take something from you can never get back.." Eiji watched the boy shake his head. "He won't care."  
Eiji paused and closed his eyes, at the gate. He slid down to his knees and leaned against it.  
"If you cannot live for yourself.. Live for someone else.." The boy frowned and closed his eyes, swaying a little.

  
Eiji was quick, grabbing him and dragged him back over the gate. The boy barely fought it and burst into tears once he was save from the edge. Eiji held him close and wondered: "How did he get here before me?"

  
-  
-

  
A short girl, that's who sat at the edge this time. She was staring down, kicking her feet. She looked up when she heard Eiji and he assumed maybe she was just an adrenaline junkie, the thrill of possibly falling too much to resist until he noticed how tense she was.

  
Eiji walked over and sat on the other side of the gate. His shoes had been kicked off. "What's wrong? Please don't." His voice was soft, eyes tired, long hair pulled back from his face. He wanted to cut it, the braid had become irritating.

  
"I don't belong here.. I don't.." She leaned forward and Eiji's heart lurched but she just leaned back against the gate.  
The flare of anger was back, the fact that he would never get his chance. How dare she complain when she had a home to go to at he end of the day, where she would be fed? Where arguments amongst parents did not exist? Where she was loved?

  
He did not let this anger show, he just bit his lip and spoke softly. "Even if you don't fit in, that's no reason to jump. Things get better, you make friends but you have to put in some effort yourself." The girl looked at Eiji sadly. "I would know, I don't exactly fit in either."  
He helped the girl climb back over, tears sliding down her cheeks.

  
-  
-

  
Too many people to remember, too many pathetic reasons to want to take their lives. He made every single one turn away from the edge.

  
-  
-

  
Eiji felt that it was the day but as he climbed the stairs and opened the door, he saw a boy with a yellow cardigan beyond the gate. His hair was short, like Eiji's most recent haircut. Eiji slowly approached him. He was staring up at the sky. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his dark eyes were like a storm of emotion. He spoke once again, brain not yet caught up with his mouth. "Hey! Don't do it, please.."

  
"I can't go back there.." He held his arm out and his sleeve rode up, showing gauze wrapping up it. There were thin lines of blood that stained the white. He had bruises on his arm, peeking through where the gauze hadn't been correctly wrapped. It was like it was shakily done, while scared, perhaps. Eiji swallowed slowly and realised that he wasn't sure he could help this boy.  
"If you stop me now, it will eventually happen."

  
Eiji bit his lip and stepped closer. "Even if it will happen, live what little time you have left.. Don't go home, roam the streets with your friends, sleep in late, don't come to school.. Not yet..." The boy laughed softly. "It'll happen soon.." He didn't expand but seemed to be humouring Eiji as he climbed back over the gate.

  
-  
-

  
There was no one on the rooftop as Eiji looked around after finishing taking his shoes off. He licked his lips as he took in the sky and his surrounding. He walked over and climbed over the gate, holding on tight as he looked down. The drop would kill him quickly, he'd die as soon as he hit the ground if he didn't suffocate before he made it. His short hair ruffled and he took in how tall he felt, a rarity with how short he was. The yellow cardigan he wore was slowly unbuttoned with one hand, dropping and flittering away in the wind, exposing the stained, messily wrapped gauze and bruises. He smiled a little, closing his eyes before stepping off the edge, finally free.


End file.
